Just Classmates, Really Just Coincidence?
by yeesheng4
Summary: Jazz and Sam have never been given up, because they think, they feel Danny has love them more than like the foxy and her cheap family so-called by them, but this time Jazz and Sam decided to look for Tucker, intended to persuade Tucker to advise Danny back to their side, but would they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Just Classmates, Really Just Coincidence? Part 1

The story will follow as **'Fate Decides.'** The characters always appear. The time will follow as 13 days later.

Friday, Amity Park – Afternoon

Nasty Burger

After school, Jazz and Sam went to Nasty Burger for eating. Jazz and Sam intended tomorrow flight to Missouri, not to Kansas City but St. Louis, because Jazz and Sam planned to talk about with Tucker, they want Tucker advise Danny back to their side. And now, Jazz and Sam are discussing, and Sam said

Sam: We have not seen Danny for three weeks, I hope Danny doesn't get more hypnotized by those cheap families.

Jazz: The more time the more delay, I afraid Danny will not even listen to us say.

Sam: But Danny and Tucker often contact, we must let Tucker completely on our side, support us, not even to support those cheap families.

Jazz: Just we can make Tucker on our side, Tucker will listen to us, as long as Danny does listen to Tucker, I believe soon Danny will back to our side.

Sam: Not easy but we succeeded get through Tucker, make him come out to see us, although we still gonna flight to Missouri.

Jazz: Do not let Tucker know our real purpose, otherwise our plan will fail.

Sam: I got it.

St. Louis, MO – Evening

Peterson parent home

Hill is napping, Hill is wants to get rid of nap time, Hill tries but he can't. When Hill is napping, Logan wants Hill with him playing together, but Leighton called Logan don't bother Hill napping, Logan almost start cry, but Leighton coax and play with Logan, also Jillian has come, Hill is napping at room of Leighton and Logan, Logan is playing with Leighton and Jillian are accompanying him, Leighton and Jillian are chatting and also doing the homework.

Meanwhile in downstairs, Danielle, Hillary and Jenna are doing the project as teacher wants to/requested. A group of four, after the completion of the teacher. So in addition to Danielle, Hillary and Jenna, there is another student with them, but this student is boy, and his name is Richard Tate, middle name Howard. In the class he is the smartest student, but he is lazy, also Danielle, Hillary and Jenna do not like him so much. And now, Hillary is not happy, because..

Hillary: So, I think we can take this part, also take those parts. How do you guys think?

Danielle: I think is great.

Jenna: So take this and those parts.

Hillary: OK, next. For this, I….

Danielle, Hillary and Jenna are doing the project, but now Richard is sleeping on the table, also talk nonsense while he's sleeping. They see Richard is sleeping have been unhappy, so Hillary is knocking on the table to wake up Richard. And Hillary says

Hillary: Wake up, Richard.

Richard: What is it?

Hillary: We called you come here is want to do the project, not call you came here sleeping.

Richard: Don't worry, I have wisdom, our project definitely will get 100 marks.

Danielle: We three are doing at here, and you are sleeping on there. Just three of us already so difficult can get 100 marks.

Jenna: Moreover with you a group, it seems us even grade A, we also needn't to expect.

Richard: My standard at least must have 90 marks, most as 100. Lower than 87 marks, unsuitable for me.

Hillary: Your exam always got A, but you're lazy, you know?

Richard: I'm not lazy, I just tired.

Danielle: Tired because for what?

Jenna: Definitely was he(Richard) play online games to the middle of the night.

Danielle: If you are still keep do nothing, then we will tell your parents.

Jenna: Or you just quit our group, we ask teacher for find another partner, or just three of us.

Danielle: Anyway you have a lot of friends, which casually find one, anyone you like.

Richard: But my other friends, they not so clever, like you three girls.

Hillary: As you are not lazy, so quickly begin with us do our project, OK?

Richard: Fine, I do.

Then Richard start with three of them and they are doing the project.

Night

Lance and Candace are still working, so tonight won't be dinner at home, and Evan is also working with Lance and Candace at Market Mall. After work, Jacoby, Jen and Emma went to restaurant dinner. At home, Danielle, Hillary, Jenna and Richard are still not done the project yet, but Hillary said stop at here, next Monday continue. And now, Leighton, Hill and Logan have back from neighbor home, Jillian is at home showering, Richard is accompanying Hill and Logan playing, and they back to Hillary and Hill room playing the puzzles. Danielle, Hillary and Jenna are in downstairs, and Hillary says

Hillary: Truly, I really do not want to with Richard in same group, he clever, but he is lazy.

Danielle: We're doing the project, and he was sleeping.

Jenna: If not you(Hillary) woke him(Richard) up, maybe now he is still sleeping on the table.

Hillary: Except lazy, I feel he is also good, because Hill and Logan like him(Richard).

Jenna: Hope next time if have another project, we three do not same group with him.

Danielle: At least Richard is different with Scarlet and Scott, right?

Hillary: Speak of them both, I already not happy.

And this time Tucker has come, and Tucker bought the sushi for girls, then Danielle, Hillary and Jenna appreciated Tucker bought sushi as dinner to them. And then Tucker calls Hillary come to his side first, because he has something tell her, Danielle and Jenna said will leave some sushi for Hillary.

Hillary: What's up?

Tucker: Tomorrow I have something to do, so tomorrow I unable to teach you.

Hillary: What is it?

Tucker: Just Jazz and Sam, they want to meet with me.

Hillary: Danny's big sister and ex-girlfriend, they intended to make you convince Danny to break up with Fiona, never.

Tucker: Jazz and Sam told me, they won't mentioned about Danny, they just so long didn't see me.

Hillary: I go with you, anyway I wanna see whether they two are just want meet with you or want to make you convince Danny.

Tucker: Alright, tomorrow at Jacoby Jen coffee shop, time I tell you tomorrow, because I ain't sure.

And this time at Peterson parent home outside, there was a car stopped, and that person is girl get off, and she is Richard's big sister, Rachel Tate, middle name Hope, and also she is Jim classmate also best friend. She came here to take Richard home, and just in time, Jim is walking out because he wants to car take his homework. When Rachel wants to press doorbell, Jim sees Rachel, and Jim yells to call

Jim: Rachel.

Rachel: Jim?

Jim: How are you here?

Rachel: I came here to take Richard. And you?

Jim: I am living here, and this is my house.

Rachel: This is your house?

Jim: Yes. You want to come in and see?

Rachel: It's still early, OK.

Watson-Carpenter home

Then Jim takes Rachel to his home to see. After Jim and Rachel have come inside, Paul is watching the television, cartoons. Tiffany and Preston are playing the kids board games, and Trina is crawling to her mother Gillian side, means Gillian is accompanying Trina. And Rachel asks

Rachel: Your cousin..

Jim: My parents with uncle aunt made money together and bought this house, so we're living together.

Gillian: Jim, this girl is

Jim: Aunt, this is Rachel, my classmate also best friend.

Rachel: Hi, auntie Gillian.

Gillian: Hi, you(Rachel) certainly have not seen my children. This is Trina, she 10 months big, about next month she will begin to learn walking.

Rachel: This is Paul, this is Tiffany and this is Preston, right?

Gillian: How did you know?

Rachel: Just see already can know, moreover I have two little brothers.

Jim: Let me take you to upstairs and see.

Then Jim takes Rachel to upstairs and see, Jim tells her everything about upstairs, and Rachel asks

Rachel: Why are Jenna and Jillian using the same room?

Jim: Because Jenna and Jillian feel good, make relationship more better.

Rachel: Really good, if Richard and Randal can use the same room, I will be so glad, but Richard, you know him.

And this time Jillian has showered, Jillian walks out and she sees Rachel and quickly run to Jim and Rachel side and ask

Jillian: S. Rachel, you came. Big brother, why didn't you(Jim) tell us S. Rachel would come?

Rachel: Jillian, we just happened to meet at outside, I had no idea you guys live here.

Jillian: But why S. Rachel you came?

Rachel: I came to take Richard home, because Richard wants with his partners do the project. Oh right, where's Jenna, why didn't see her?

Jillian: Big sister went to neighbor home with her partners do the project.

Rachel: Then I go to take Richard first.

Jim: We go with you.

Jillian: I also want to find Leighton.

Rachel: Also, why didn't see Josh?

Jim: Josh went to learn knowledge of teeth.

Then Jim, Jillian and Rachel have gone to Peterson parent home.

Peterson parent home

Tucker is still here, and three of them have come. And Jenna sees Rachel, she quickly walks to Rachel side and she says

Jenna: S. Rachel, how did you come?

Rachel: I came to take Richard home. Where's him?

Hillary: Richard is at upstairs playing with my little brothers.

Rachel: Did he do something make you guys not happy?

Danielle: In fact he was quite well, just he was sleeping when we're discussing.

Rachel: Very sorry, probably he was too tired. I go to get him(Richard).

Jenna: S. Rachel, I go to upstairs call him.

Then Jenna goes to upstairs call Richard and Jillian goes to upstairs look for Leighton.

Rachel: Hi, guys, I'm Rachel Tate, middle name is Hope, you guys can just call me Rachel, or just like Jenna and Jillian call me also can.

Danielle: Hi, S. Rachel, I'm Danielle.

Hillary: I'm Hillary.

Tucker: I'm Tucker.

Danielle: You are very different with Richard.

Hillary: Oh right, what your age?

Rachel: I and Jim are classmates, same age with him(Jim).

And this time Jacoby and Jen are back, and they saw Rachel, so Jacoby and Jen ask who is she. Then Rachel introduces herself, and Jen says

Jen: Interesting, your name is same as my middle name.

Rachel: Really, what's your name?

Jen: My full name is Jennifer, nickname is Jen, just call me Jen, everybody called me like that.

Jacoby: My name is Jacoby, middle is Richard.

Rachel: Nice to meet you guys. By the way, your(Jacoby) middle name is same as my first little brother, his name also Richard.

Jacoby: Really, what a coincidence.

And this time Jenna and Richard are walking to downstairs, and Rachel says

Rachel: Should back home now, Richard.

Jen: Wait, Rachel.

Rachel: What's the matter?

Jen: Tomorrow do you have time?

Rachel: I have, so?

Jen: Tomorrow we hang out together, I sure we have a lot to say.

Rachel: OK, where we meet?

Jen: I go to take you, where's your home?

Rachel: Wait this night or tomorrow morning, I'll send address to you. We should go now, so see you tomorrow, Jen.

Then Rachel and Richard have left and back home. After they left, Tucker has also left and back home. Then Hillary asks

Hillary: Jenna, what Hill and Logan are doing now?

Jenna: Logan has slept, Leighton and Jillian are accompanying Logan playing.

Jacoby: Tomorrow I want dating with Emma, but do you needn't with Evan?

Jen: Evan told me, he and dad mom have plans to discuss, so he doesn't have time. And I feel Rachel is good, we should make friend.

Jacoby: Alright, Danielle, let's go home.

Jim: I back home first. Jenna, do you?

Jenna: I stay here a few minutes to chat with Hillary, I and Jillian will back, help us tell mom.

Jim: OK, I back first.

Danielle with Jacoby and Jen have back their home, and Jim also back home. Then Hillary and Jenna are walking to upstairs, they walk to Leighton and Logan room, to bring Hill back to room, just in time Hill has also slept, so Hillary and Jenna are together to carrying Hill back to their(Hillary & Hill) room, and then Hillary and Jenna are chatting also in the same time watching Hill.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Bishop parent home

After dinner, because last night Britney got furious of Edwards family again, so John is accompanying Britney, Jake and Elsa too, they are in Wright home. While Britton and Jodi are still here, now Britton and Jodi are in room, and Jodi is speaking about

Jodi: Saw Britney furious, we also not happy, now she pregnant, but you know it.

Britton: Hope Edwards family don't come again.

Jodi: Do you know what I am thinking?

Britton: What?

Jodi: A month later, we'll be marrying.

Britton: So?

Jodi: I hope John and Britney can marry with us at the same wedding.

Britton: That's not good. You know now Britney pregnant, at this time it seems not suitable for marriage. Besides, if Britney vomits at wedding?

Jodi: It will not. Pregnant woman will vomit at least 3 months, most as should 4 months, besides Britney just vomit 1-4 times on daily, perhaps when you both(Britton & Britney) birthday day, she just vomit 1 time or 2 time, don't worry.

Britton: But looks like Britney does not want to get married early.

Jodi: I am woman, I can understand what is woman thinking, even different nature, disposition, character. Woman can be touched by true love, we call John proposes to Britney.

Britton: How to proposes?

Jodi: Tomorrow we can make a romantic atmosphere, let John proposes to Britney.

Britton: But the question is, John will propose marriage?

Jodi: Oh, John will, because John is always expecting Britney becomes his wife.

Britton: But John is with Britney now, also Jake and Elsa too, how shall we tell John?

Jodi: Wait for you(Britton) and Britney back, I'll go to his(John) room tell him, call John prepares to propose marriage.

Britton: Hope John will be success.

Next day, St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

Peterson coffee shop

Jazz and Sam already here, and they are waiting for Tucker come. And now Tucker comes, Jazz and Sam welcome Tucker, call him to come and sit. And Tucker sits down and he asks

Tucker: Jazz, Sam, you two look for me have something want to ask or tell me, or ask me help, that will not you two call me here just wanna me to convince me advise Danny break up with Fiona?

Jazz: We have not seen for so long, no need to make us look like strangers, right?

Tucker: Alright.

Sam: We have not seen for so long, didn't you miss us?

Tucker: We're still friends, and Danny still treat you(Sam) as a best friend. I'm also very sorry you(Sam) and Danny can't go on.

At this moment, Hillary comes, and she walks to their side, and Hillary sits down and Tucker says

Tucker: Let me introduce, this is my girlfriend, Hillary, she is Fiona's big cousin sister, but Hillary and Fiona are same age, just Hillary is 3 month older than Fiona.

Sam: Jazz, why I am looking this girl, but I feel so familiar?

Jazz: I'm also. Oh, I think of it.

Then Jazz is whispering to Sam in her ear, and Jazz tells Sam….

Sam: We have something must tell you.

Jazz: Tucker, you cannot intercourse with this girl.

Tucker: What are you two talking about?

Jazz: Actually Danny not just only with that girl(Fiona), we saw his(Danny) phone, and we saw Danny had a lot of girlfriends, this girl(Hillary) is one of them.

Hillary: What are you two talking about?

Sam: Don't be pretending anymore, you and that foxy girl same, is a cheap girl.

Hillary: Don't you say Fiona is foxy.

Tucker: OK, enough. Jazz, Sam, I guess you two are misunderstanding. That was just we planned, also Danny was just intentionally left his phone on the table to let you two saw those pictures, the purpose was to be let you (Sam) give up Danny, and let you(Jazz) accept his true love. But go so far as, you two really just wanna convince me to advise Danny to break up with Fiona, now I am disappointing. I thought you two long time didn't see, miss me, but unexpectedly Jazz and Sam you two were purposeful.

Hillary: We thought you two feel Danny is jerk, you(Sam) would give, but you two whimsical, thought Danny just with you, Danny will be back to before him.

Sam: No matter is Bishop, Peterson or others, all are sluts, stole Danny from my side, took my happiness.

Jazz: My mom was always crying, dad was sad, all because your cheap families. Before stole Danny, now has stolen Tucker, want to manipulate Danny and Tucker hearts.

Tucker: All of the haven't stolen anything anything from either of you two.

And this time Jen and Rachel and come, and Rachel also brought her another little brother too. Richard little brother, Randal Tate, middle name is Harrison. Jen, Rachel and Randal walk to their side, and Jen says

Jen: You two are enough, in my coffee shop madness, said insane words.

Sam: Cheap woman, you also, helped that foxy stole Danny from my side.

Jen: Really cannot stand. Waiter, bring them out of my coffee shop.

Waiter: Yes, miss Peterson. Ladies(Jazz & Sam), please leave.

Jazz: We leave, and we don't ever come to this cheap coffee shop anymore. Let's go, Sam.

And then Jazz and Sam have left. Then Jen asks Tucker and Hillary

Jen: Did you both(Tucker & Hillary) feel OK?

Tucker: Yes, just I didn't expect.

Hillary: Forget about it, let's go to the mall.

Tucker: OK, you decide. Then we go first. Bye, Jen, Rachel and….

Rachel: My another little brother, Randal.

Hillary: Then we go first, S. Jen. Bye, S. Rachel and Randal.

Tucker and Hillary have left, and they are going to the mall(Market Mall).

So Jen, Rachel and Randal take the seat, also they have ordered the coffee, and Rachel asks

Rachel: Jen, I have a lot of things to ask you.

Jen: OK, what about it?

Rachel: Are you the owner of this coffee shop?

Jen: On the surface, My big brother(Jacoby) and I are this coffee shop owners, but in fact, my parents are the real owners, we just nominal owners.

Rachel: Just recently your little brother and sister quarreled with their friends?

Jen: Those two(Jazz & Sam) are not our friends, they just my friend Danny big sister and his ex-girlfriend. And also, Tucker is not my little brother, he is Hillary's boyfriend, and Hillary is not my little sister, she is my cousin, little cousin sister, but surname of us same.

Rachel: No wonder why Hillary didn't call you big sister, call you S. Jen. Oh right, what is your surname, also what is Tucker surname?

Jen: Surname of Tucker is Foley, and my surname is Peterson.

Rachel: Market Mall of St. Louis, the chairman Lance Peterson and vice-chairman Candace Hall. If you(Jen) and Jacoby are their children, that will be most lucky thing you ever had.

Jen: But fortunately, Jacoby and I are their children, Jacoby is son of Lance and Candace, and I am Lance and Candace daughter.

Rachel: You guys.. are Peterson, Market Mall chairman and vice-chairman son and daughter?

Jen: Yes, I thought Jim told you before. Jacoby and I also have another little sister and brother, little sister is Scarlet, and little brother is Scott.

Rachel: But last night I didn't them.

Jen: Them both were locked inside the room, they're still grounded.

Rachel: Why, what reason?

Jen: Them both bullied Hillary's little brother Hill, also them both grabbed the ice cream and grabbed by hand, also them both broke Hill's toys. After them both had done, them both just went to outside and played with each other.

Randal: Big sister, I said Scarlet is bad girl, always with that Dylan. She(Scarlet) always did wrong, but she always said I right, not wrong.

Rachel: OK, Randal, big sister know. Jen, your little sister Scarlet is that girl Randal said?

Jen: Yes. No matter what them both did wrong, always just think them both were right, never wrong, mistakes or false. Once, my dad mom brought them both to own mall shopping, call them both do not running around, but them both were still running around. Them both stopped at ice cream shop, clamoring for ice cream. More ridiculous, hilarious was them both told that ice cream shop owner 'If not give me ice cream, we gore(Call) dad mom fire(Fired) you. Simply absurd.

Rachel: Really so absurd.

Jen: But them both didn't even feel ashamed about all the things them both did.

Rachel: My dream job is want to work for your parents mall company, I planned after my university graduation, I gonna to that company interview the job.

Jen: But my parents hire office employee has some strict, not easy to reach.

Rachel: Of course I know, maybe 5 to 6 years later, will be more strict.

Jen: That's your dream job? If is, although I cannot go to call my parents to hire you, but I will support you.

Rachel: If I wanna anything, must rely myself.

Jen: Anyway I wish your effort, future you can be my parents company employee.

Rachel: Thanks.

Jen: Oh right, why didn't Richard follow you?

Rachel: Richard, he wanted go out with mom.

Jen: What kind the person Richard is?

Rachel: Richard, he is clever, but he's also lazy. Among of us, my dad is most fond of Richard. Every time, Richard wanted something, dad would buy for him. Richard cherishes everything he had, but when he felt toys or other thing already old, he would ask dad to buy new one for him, and my dad bought for him.

Jen: What about the old toys?

Rachel: When Richard already didn't want old toys, dad mom would give to Randal play. So much things Randal used was come from when the toys or other stuffs Richard already didn't want, but toys and stuffs still intact, so dad mom gave Randal.

Jen: That means until now Randal is using the stuffs Richard already used before.

Rachel: Except disposable supplies, dad mom would buy new one for Randal. But if not, Randal would use everything Richard used before.

Jen: At least Richard just lazy. But Scarlet and Scott, Jacoby and I are them both big brother and sister, but them both never regarded us as big brother and sister, also even them both never respected parents.

Rachel: Richard is also occupied, my dad gave him most spacious room. When Randal was age 3, that time he hasn't need to sleeping with parents together anymore, so dad mom brought Randal to Richard's room, want Richard share the room with Randal, but Richard want to occupied the whole room, so dad let Richard, call me to share the room with Randal.

Jen: Looks like Richard just wasn't enough concern Randal.

Rachel: My dad is supermarket boss. After school, Richard often brought his friends went to my dad's supermarket, he took some snack food, soda or ice cream, and then gave his friends, and all came from free, my dad just let Richard took anything he wants, without pay money.

Jen: Your mom didn't scold him?

Rachel: When my mom wanted to teach Richard lesson, but Richard always called 'Dad..dad..' Also my mom still gonna work.

Jen: Who takes them(Richard & Randal) to school?

Rachel: Is me, because my parents have busy. Richard always wants me take him to school first.

Jen: In fact, your dad just too fond of Richard, so he always wants first. But Scarlet and Scott, if them both do not help themselves, we also no way to help them. Scarlet and Scott can mean worse, but have other two worst, do you wanna know?

Rachel: Say it.

Jen: My big cousin sister, she is living at Kansas City, Missouri, she has a twin big brother, two little sisters and a little brother. The worst two are her almost age 6 little sister and almost age 4 little brother, but worst is her age 6 little sister.

Rachel: How to say it?

Jen: Her name is Phoebe, she was began to crawling at 12 months big, she 24 months big already could be standing even walking, but she was still squatting back and then continue to crawling. Until age 5, she had just begun to standing up and then walking, but she is walking so slowly, almost like a snail so slow.

Rachel: Then before she was still crawling, what's her life before?

Jen: Always crawling, sucking the pacifier, daily just wear T-shirt and diapers, daily crying loudly, until now still, never be changed. Daily breakfast, lunch and dinner just only drinking milk powder, because she doesn't even know how to use the teeth bite the food. Daily sleeping over at least 16 hours, as for now, 19-20 hours on daily.

Rachel: Whoa, really outrageous, too outrageous. Then what about that little brother?

Jen: Same, no different with his third big sister. Those two are just living a decadent meaningless day, Scarlet and Scott also.

Rachel: Last September, I watched the show, originally I had no idea, but you're Peterson, so I know. I watched that show, but was just little. I remembered, just those two girls I was watching the show, and I saw them on TV show, also I saw Tucker.

Jen: What about us?

Rachel: Now I have some impression, but I really just watched little, most I remember was that lady, she calls Britney. If I didn't know the situation, I would think that announcer man was speaking Britney Spears.

Jen: Britney Spears, how could even be? She is my big cousin sister, call Britney Bishop, her middle name is Carnegie. Britney's little sister Fiona was always adhesion on her, for Fiona, Britney is most important. I can be very sure, Fiona loves her big sister Britney more than Randal to you.

Rachel: Really? If I have go to Kansas City, I really have to see it.

Jen: Perhaps. I'll take you to my parents mall, also have some toys store have toys, maybe can buy for Randal, I also can let you see the office your place dream job.

Rachel: That's good, but about the toys, I still have to look, if Randal wants, I see can buy for him, no way want you buy for him, we just know each other one day.

Jen: OK, you just quickly drinking your coffee.

After Rachel drinks coffee, they're going to Market Mall, Jen takes Rachel and Randal to see her parents mall.

Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

Edwards home

Everybody is in downstairs, Joseph and Holly are sitting on the rock chair, Samuel and Nancy are watching the television, Alex and Darci are watching Billy and Bailee, and them both are walking and crawling, just same as usual. Allen can't read the high school, made Samuel so angry, so Samuel wants Allen in living room, he wants to see Allen is doing the homework, Nancy asked Samuel don't treat Allen like that, but Samuel means now Allen should read high school, but because he failed the exam, so he still read the mid-school. Alan and Amy are running around with playing the water gun with each other, but they would make the floor so wet. As for Anna and Anne, Britton already was Jodi's fiance, but Anna can't figure out anything to break up them. For Anne, Britney already pregnant, baby belongs to John. Anna and Anne said even though Britton and Jodi will get married, Britney pregnant also can't make them give up Britton and John. Darci interrupted, she said Britney really thinks she great, thought herself pregnant could scold Billy and Bailee, disallowed Billy and Bailee play with Alice and Aaron. Yesterday Billy and Bailee saw Alice and Aaron, them both(Billy & Bailee) so excited, tried to play with Alice and Aaron, but Alice and Aaron didn't even care and ignored them both, but them both kept bothering, so Elsa and Jodi prevented them both close to them, and Britney was scolding Billy and Bailee, and also told them both, do not expect can play with Alice and Aaron, because Billy and Bailee couldn't close to Alice and Aaron, so them both were crying, but Alice and Aaron were just care Britney, so when Britney walked to upstairs, Alice and Aaron followed. Alice can walking the stairs, but Aaron not yet, so Fiona was hugging Aaron to Britney side, Elsa and Jodi also followed. Samuel said, not gonna go to Bishop or Wright home visit again, Anna and Anne still not even to give up, but Sam wants Anna and Anne give up Britton and John as quickly as possible, also Samuel said Edwards family is never gonna be family with either Bishop or Wright family. But Anna and Anne did believe, there is no fate at all, can't even get along with Bishop and Wright families.

Bishop home, 7pm evening

Danny and Fiona went out, they will go to Johnson home dinner, Wright family, Duncan and Pamela daughters Maggie and Meg and son Matt also go to Johnson home dinner, Max and Mike wouldn't go with own siblings because Duncan and Pamela want Max don't always with Matt, and also don't wanna Mike always adhesion on Maggie. Britton, Jake and John also went out, because John is preparing tonight propose marriage, ask to marry Britney.

Now Britney is in living room watching the television, TV series. Elsa and Jodi brought their work to do here, make sure Phoebe and Philip wouldn't come out to make Britney angry, furious and sad. When Britney is watching TV series, Elsa and Jodi come to downstairs and say is time to go out dinner, so Britney asks where other people, Elsa and Jodi answer Tony, Wendy, David and Judy will dinner just 4 of them, Britton, Jake and John arrived the restaurant, now they are waiting Britney, Elsa and Jodi. Before go, Britney is worried about Phoebe and Philip though them both always just know make Britney angry, furious, mad and sad, and suddenly the dog Daniel comes to their side, coincidentally Mary comes out, and she wants three of them just go out, and Mary says she will take care Phoebe and Philip, also will accompany the dog Daniel, then Britney, Elsa and Jodi have gone out to dinner. While Britney, Elsa and Jodi went out, Theodore, Cathy, Alice and Aaron are coming home.

Johnson home(Ronald & Lara) – Night

After dinner, Ronald and Lara bring Nicole back to room, because they want more time together with Nicole, but Nicole wants play with her big brothers, Ronald and Lara are just hugging Nicole to upstairs, and they apologize to everybody, can't let Nicole with them, then everybody said it does not matter, next time also can with Nicole. As for Nicole, because she can't play with them, so she is crying while Lara is hugging her. Neil and Meg are drawing, Meg gives Neil the drawing paper, ask Neil drawing together. Meg wants to drawing cartoon characters and Neil wants to drawing the baby kind like Nicole. Nick and Matt are watching the funny/bloopers TV show, Nick turns on television, calls Matt watch television with him, usually Neil would join with Nick together watch the TV show, but now Meg is here, so Neil didn't join Nick and Matt on tonight. Danny and Nate are chatting, other side Fiona and Maggie are chatting. In this side, Danny and Nate are chatting about

Nate: You live with B. Britton and S. Britney, but every morning, you're always go to Fiona's parents home taking Fiona to school, and then every afternoon, you sent Fiona back home.

Danny: Nothing, it is as a boyfriend I should've done for her.

Nate: But you also must take Philip together, also you(Danny) and Fiona must carry Philip into class.

Danny: Uncle and auntie(Tony & Wendy) so busy, not just Britton and Britney, no matter Jake, Jodi or John, everybody is so busy. I know uncle and auntie gifted me a car was kindness, didn't request me to take Fiona to school, but I know Fiona hopes I can take her to school, so as a boyfriend I would make my girlfriend Fiona wishes come true.

Nate: You're the nice boyfriend, she has such a boyfriend, really happy.

Danny: Recently Fiona was always force to asking me, wants me tell her.

Nate: Is about what?

Danny: About her(Fiona) big cousin sister Hillary's thing.

In other side

Fiona: I was often asking Danny, but he never want to tell me, he said Hillary wants him tight-lipped, don't tell anyone, but I am Hillary's little cousin sister, I just want to concern her.

Maggie: Perhaps your cousin sister just felt something wasn't important, needn't to say.

Fiona: But Hillary told Danny, that definitely important. Danny said, if I really wanna know, then I can phone call to ask Tucker, or online chat also can, because Tucker is Hillary's boyfriend, also Tucker teaches Hillary the knowledge of technology. So I phone call Tucker and I asked him.

Maggie: Then does he(Tucker) tell you?

Fiona: Tucker also same as Danny had chosen not to tell me, Tucker also said Hillary doesn't want to let other people know about her thing.

Maggie: Then you should let go.

Back to this side

Danny: I too understand her(Fiona) disposition, just her family, friends or me have something, Fiona wouldn't let go, also can mean Fiona is not going to give up.

Nate: But Fiona knows what is mean of respect.

Danny: Respect for respect, but Fiona would too concern. Last time, I had nightmare which it couldn't solve, so I called Britney help, but also I didn't want know, because they would be worry. And then Fiona ignored me 2 to 3 days, and her(Fiona) purpose was to force me or Britney to tell her what happened.

Nate: Fiona should know, so you must tell her if you have some issues can't solve.

In other side

Maggie: Danny should tell you if he has issues. But we know each other since you were age 9, grade 4 and I was age 8, grade 3. 2 years later, you had begun to read the middle school, so that time we didn't have chance to talk with each other anymore. Until, last year I had begun to read middle school, that time I was thinking would we meet each other again.

Fiona: We did meet each other again, although wasn't at first day, we met at after 2 days of school opening day. Last October, we saw each other at my classmate's birthday.

Maggie: That time I wanted to ask you, where's your house, can I go to your house, but no chance to ask. I felt that time if I ask, you definitely wouldn't tell me, because you didn't want to let me see Phoebe and Philip.

Fiona: Perhaps I was, but when I back home, I also busy for took care Phoebe and Philip, at that time them both slept on daily not 20 hours, at least 16 hours most as 17 hours, other time them both were doing some silly things.

Maggie: Did them both have exercise, do some activity like stand up and walk?

Fiona: If you ask me was the time them both were still crawling, indeed them both had crawling around, sucking the pacifier also made the floor mess around. But since them both began to walking, them both were just sitting and doing some silly things, them both wouldn't be stand up and walking.

Maggie: I remember one day, Georgia told me, she was Phoebe's classmate, but she didn't learn anything, just did some silly things in class. Georgia also told me, Phoebe is a worst classmate ever. Georgia also said, Phoebe was her classmate for her should mean most unlucky thing she ever had. First time in preschool, Phoebe urinated and stool. And second time in elementary school, Phoebe urinated, stool and shit. If was me, I should already vomit.

Fiona: At least Georgia just saw two times.

Maggie: Yeah, before you always help them both changed diapers, smell already felt not well.

Fiona: If Phoebe and Philip still just babies, can mean is worth, but Phoebe already 5 and Philip already 3, still can't and not even know how to hold urinate and stool.

Maggie: S. Jodi also felt disgusting, she said that time with your big sister(Britney) and S. Elsa brought Phoebe to mall for buy some Phoebe's necessary stuffs. S. Jodi said, if not do for best sisters, she wouldn't even bring Phoebe to outside, not to mention the mall.

Fiona: I know, I also in there with them too. Before left the mall, Phoebe already urinated two times inside the mall, lying in baby stroller was just sleeping or else shaking the hand ringing even inside hand ringing didn't have the bell. When Phoebe not cry, she would be giggle.

Back to this side

Danny: Probably Philip was no different with Phoebe, just Philip didn't urinate inside the mall. When Philip just got on the car, he already fell asleep. We went to restaurant, we 8 people were chatting and eating, but Phoebe and Philip were just sleeping well. Them both had just woken when just got home.

Nate: I don't know do I can, but you could. If anyone see Phoebe and Philip, I guess those anyone gonna run away, example like that Nate, if that person was Nate, he would in first timing find excuse and run away.

Nate: Oh right, how about your big sister(Jazz) and your ex-girlfriend(Sam), what they both want to do next?

Danny: I've no idea, I just hope Jazz and Sam can accept Fiona.

Nate: Do you not miss your parents?

Danny: In fact I so miss them, but I can't leave here, not just here, also Fiona, you guys. Moreover the entire ghosts already created their own world, bad to good, so I needn't to prevent anything because never need anymore.

Nate: Are you happier in your previous life or now?

Danny: Although since I came here was more busy and here, but at here I would happier. I also miss my previous life, although live here have some busy and hard, but everything is worth, I love my current life, I wish my parents and Jazz move to here if they can, all of us can be together in harmony.

Nate: But looks like your wish won't be come true.

Danny: I can understand why my family can't accept Fiona, I tried to get them to understand, they're always misunderstanding Fiona, not just Fiona, also all of you guys.

Nate: If your parents want you break up with Fiona, what you gonna do?

Danny: I'll be do nothing, keep stay on Fiona's side, accompany, take care and protect her.

In other side

Maggie: You know you(Fiona) and Danny have hindered, Danny's ex-girlfriend and his big sister still not give up, although Nate is not even Danny's rival, but he always bothered you. Or if Danny's parents want you both to break up with each other, you'll be?

Fiona: Never, I gonna let Danny's parents and big sister know, their minds are wrong. Even Danny's parents disagreed, I'll be always on his(Danny) side.

At this moment, Danny and Nate come to their side, and ask what Fiona and Maggie were talking, and they answered is their secret. And now it's late, no matter Danny and Fiona or Maggie, Max and Meg, they should go home, Maggie wants to call parents ask them to take her(Maggie), Max and Meg back home, but Danny and Fiona say they can send three of them home, Maggie doesn't want bother Danny and Fiona, but Danny and Fiona answered not bothered, so Maggie let Danny and Fiona send three of them home. Before they left, Nate said, next time Nate hopes Mike can come and play with Nicole, and Maggie replied, next time she will ask parents.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Peterson parent home

Jen already told Jacoby, today she wouldn't come back, Jacoby and Emma have been dating, so Jacoby already sent Emma home. Afternoon, Danielle was learning about karate. After she had done, she felt exhausted, so Danielle already back home and rest. Lance and Candace were working until night, so when they back, they so exhausted, so they have been back to the room to rest. Hillary already dinner with Tucker, so when Hillary back home, she saw Jacoby, just said 'Hi' and 'Good night, see you tomorrow.' Then Hillary back to the room to concern her little siblings. Jacoby was already dinner, but he wants to eat supper, but without Jen. When Jacoby intended be alone to restaurant eat the supper, so coincidentally, Jim has come out, Jacoby looks Jim also wants to go out, so Jacoby goes to ask Jim, and Jim answered, he wants go to restaurant eat the supper, originally Jim was intended call Rachel with him go to eat supper, but Jim told Jacoby, Rachel with his(Jacoby) little sister Jen so pleasant, so Rachel has no time with Jim. Because Jacoby also wants go to restaurant eat supper, so he asks Jim want to go to the restaurant together to eat the supper, and Jim said 'OK.' So Jacoby and Jim have gone out to restaurant for supper.

Kansas City, MO – Night

KC restaurant

After dinner, they want to pay, so they call waiter/waitress. But suddenly, John calls everybody 'Wait'. Then John kneels down, John is proposing to Britney, and Britney asks what are you doing, Jake and Elsa find excuse go to counter pay, Britton and Jodi back a few steps, because everyone/every customer is looking here, so Britney feels so embarrassing, and Britney says

Britney: Get up quickly, what are you doing? Everyone is looking here, you make me so embarrassing, even I'm not, you also feel embarrassing, right?

John: When you fall in love on someone, you would not be feel embarrassing, you would feel happiness is come to you, you would feel so good.

Britney: What?

John takes the wedding ring pair out, and John asks..

John: Will you marry me?

Britney: We've been discussed about this.

John: I know, want you to marry me, you definitely won't accept. I know you are going to married at the age of 30, but I wish you can marry at this year, better at this month. With me, both of us.

Britney: Why do you have to marry, we are not so good now just like this?

John: Should I ask you, why do you refuse to marry, don't you love me, or because Phoebe and Philip, made you lose confidence of marriage?

Britney: I.. I.. just..

John: Perhaps you would try to evade me, you wanna but you couldn't, because you already had child. For child, you won't be run. Before we couldn't be my girlfriend because Phoebe and Philip, and now I don't want because them both again to cause we can't marry. We did so much, I know you when I was age 11. I know my feeling, and I can very sure, I never like you but instead I always love you. I love you, so I wish you can be happiness. So, which a man can give you happiness?

Britney: Only a man just could make me so happiness, and this man is you.

John: We're beginning from classmates, and then become best friends, then become closest friends. But for you, I want you and me relationship is couple, not friend. Perhaps you feel I ain't good enough, so you not accepted me. And now I promise, I swear I will be your best man, I won't give you any sad chance, because I wanna you be my happiest wife, child happiest mother, and I will be the most responsible husband and father. I don't want to force you, and I will respect your decision. So, I'll do again. Britney Carnegie Bishop, will you marry me?

Britton, Jake, Elsa, Jodi and other people call Britney to accept, and Britney says

Britney: Close your eyes first, I count to three, then I give you my answer.

Then John closes his eyes, and Britney counts 1, 2, 3. And John opens his eyes, and he sees…. And Britney answers

Britney: I do.

When John is opening his eyes, Britney took the wedding ring. Then John opened his eyes, John has seen Britney put the wedding ring to her(Britney) finger, then Britney said 'I do.' John so excited and he asks 'Really?' And Britney answered 'Yes, I do.' Then John goes to softly hugging Britney, that's because Britney pregnant, for protect the fetus, and everybody is cheering. After hugging, John asks Britney

John: Why you were suddenly changed your mind and choose to married me?

Britney: Thought for a few seconds, I felt as we both are true love to each other, plus we will have own family, I should do the right choice. Sorry, John. Before I was too selfish, didn't worry about your feelings.

John: Please don't say like that, before you just be troubled by Phoebe and Philip, I know and I understand, so don't blame yourself.

Britney: John Steven Wright, you are the most responsible person I ever seen, even more responsible than your two big siblings, Jake and Jodi.

Jake: Hey! I same with John, is a responsible person.

Jodi: And I also.

Britney: But before you both(Jake & John) were always meaningless quarreling.

And Britney takes off the wedding ring from her hand, everybody sees and feel confused, especially John. Then Britney says

Britney: May I have the pleasure to let you put this wedding ring on my finger?

John: Sure, my pleasure.

John helps Britney to put the wedding ring on Britney's finger, then John and Britney are hugging to each other. Proposed marriage has successful, and Britton, Jake, Elsa, Jodi and other customers are applaud for this moment. Britton, Jake, Elsa and Jodi are celebrating for best moments of John and Britney life.

End Of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Just Classmates, Really Just Coincidence? Part 2

5 days later

Thursday, Kansas City, MO – Close to the night

Bishop parent home

Now only Danny, Fiona, the housekeeper Mary and the dog Daniel at home, Danny is showering, the dog Daniel takes a nap, Mary is cleaning the floor, originally Mary want to feed Phoebe and Philip eat them both dinner, but Fiona said she will do it. And now in upstairs, Fiona is feeding Phoebe and Philip, today them both dinner have vegetable soup but just only soup and fresh milk. 5-10 minutes ago, Fiona was feeding Phoebe vegetable soup, Phoebe was just like before, crying loudly, but she has swallowed the whole bowl of soup. And now, Fiona is feeding Philip. Same, Philip is crying loudly, and Phoebe stops crying and start playing the toys, should mean just foolish. After Fiona fed Philip the soup and fresh milk, also Philip is crying loudly until he sees the toys and playing, mean just same as Phoebe. Now Fiona goes to feeding Phoebe drinks the fresh milk, but Phoebe is resisting, before Jodi told Fiona just force Phoebe, Elsa told Fiona she is also her little sister, no matter how outrageous Phoebe was, just calmly and treat them both good, and Britney told Fiona just decide by own. But Fiona will hard for Phoebe to drink, force her or calmly to, and Fiona has chosen to calmly to feed Phoebe fresh milk. Phoebe is struggling, she doesn't want to drink the fresh milk, just stupid to play the toys with Philip, Fiona is just keeping to call Fiona to drink the fresh milk. And this time, Elsa is back, she yells 'Britney, I'm back.' But Britney isn't back home yet. Elsa goes to upstairs look, when Elsa has gotten to upstairs, Elsa sees Fiona tried to feed Phoebe the fresh milk, but Phoebe resisted and Phoebe has poured the fresh milk on Fiona's body, although Phoebe is not intentional want to poured milk on Fiona, but obviously Phoebe was purposely, absolutely not careless. After Phoebe poured, she just continue to playing the toys. Elsa sees and she feels so furious, Elsa goes to Fiona's side, and Elsa sees clap ringing on the floor, Elsa picks up the clap ringing and hits Phoebe's head, with little power, but if normal person, not gonna feel pain. But Phoebe feels so pain, Phoebe is touching her head and then crying loudly, then Fiona stands up and tells Elsa

Fiona: S. Elsa, you back. By the way, Phoebe wasn't really want to do it, she just not carefully.

Elsa: Fiona, you do not help her(Phoebe) say good words, she is not worth.

Fiona: S. Elsa, you know Phoebe is retarded child, she would not have any idea.

Elsa: Even like that, she(Phoebe) also cannot like this. Jodi was right, for Phoebe we just can use to force her.

And this time Danny has showered, Danny comes to here and asks..

Danny: What's going on? Fiona, your clothes are wet.

Fiona: It's okay, nothing.

Elsa: What nothing, this is outrageous. Fiona, you go to shower and Danny can you help me take him(Philip) to other place, I don't care bring him to where.

Danny: Usually this time after dinner them both should in the bathroom, I take Philip to bathroom, but how about Phoebe?

Elsa: I must teach her.

Danny: OK.

Fiona: I go to shower first.

Then Danny is bringing Philip to bathroom let Philip can to urinate and stool, of course Philip could not continue to play toys, so Philip is start crying loudly. And Fiona goes to the bathroom shower. And Elsa continues to scolding Phoebe, while Phoebe is just touching her head and crying loudly. And Elsa says….

Elsa: I don't care you can or cannot understand, have or have not listened what I'm saying. First, your parents bought the toys for you(Phoebe) and Philip because uncle and auntie(Tony & Wendy) don't want see you(Phoebe) and Philip sleep 19-20 hours on daily. Second, Fiona is your big sister, when Fiona was just age 6 and half, she had already begun to take care you, Fiona did for you everything, and you and Philip never appreciated Fiona not matter. I still don't know yet do Philip treat Fiona like that, but you were again and again treated Fiona like that, Fiona fed you, you didn't want drink, and still poured the fresh milk on Fiona. Since you born until now, Fiona didn't suffer you, you wanted anything, she would do for you, but you never appreciated and still treated Fiona bad.

But Phoebe didn't even listen, she almost stop crying and continue to playing the toys. Elsa sees and she feels so furious, then Elsa uses the clap ringing and hits Phoebe's head one more time, then Phoebe is touching her head, and then Phoebe is start to crying loudly, Elsa throws the clap ringing to the floor, and Elsa continues to scolding

Elsa: Everyday just know crying loudly, auntie Wendy most wrong decision was let Philip always on your side, made Philip same with you both are the idiot, retarded child. What do you know? I know, you know nothing, even A, B, C, D, E you also can't speak out. Your IQ only 3 to 4, that does not mind if you are obedient daughter, little sister and big sister, but you're not, instead you're disobedient, you made Philip same as you, made uncle and auntie(Tony & Wendy) annoyed, made Britton, Britney and Fiona angry, especially Britney, you(Phoebe) and Philip always made Britney furious, mad and sad. You know, Britton and Britney told me and Jodi, why I want to tell you so much, because you(Phoebe) and Philip didn't even to listen what I said. Just like now, you didn't even to listen what I said, you are just sitting on the floor, touching your head and for meaningless things to crying loudly. I just hit you without any power, you also felt pain and crying loudly. But you poured the fresh milk on Fiona, so you must deserve your punishment. I will only tell you once, anyway you can't understand and I also don't care. These toys I will confiscate, what time to return the toys, later I think so, I will return. Also, because Philip is with you sharing the toys, so he is same with you, did not have to play.

Then Elsa takes the toys of Phoebe and Philip to storage room, Elsa is walking also she takes all toys included hand and clap ringing to storage room for confiscated. Phoebe sees the toys have take by Elsa, she(Phoebe) tries to take back, but not even have chance. Phoebe stands up and tries to chase Elsa and take back the toys, but she is walking so slowly, Elsa has to go to the storage room, Phoebe already couldn't chase up Elsa, and more outrageous is when Phoebe was stood up and she just walked few steps, Phoebe has urinated on the floor again, so Phoebe sits back to floor, and Phoebe is crying loudly once more.

Elsa has just put the toys of Phoebe and Philip inside the storage room, when Elsa walks out from storage out, Jodi is back, Jodi sees Elsa and says

Jodi: Hey, Elsa, what are you doing?

Elsa: I have just put them both toys inside the storage room.

Jodi: Why? Auntie Wendy said those toys can make Phoebe and Philip not always just sleeping.

Elsa: Phoebe, when I back, I saw Phoebe poured the fresh milk on Fiona's body, and after she did, she just continue to played their toys. Although them both already not the first time, but them both were so overly, I couldn't just see them both always treated Fiona like that.

Jodi: What? Dare to treat Fiona like that, she(Phoebe) must be at upstairs, right? I must teach her.

Then Elsa and Jodi walk to upstairs. When they've come upstairs, Elsa and Jodi see Phoebe is sitting on the floor, crying loudly and knocking the floor, also Phoebe has urinated, made floor so dirty, smelly and wet, Elsa and Jodi got smell also feel so stink. Neither of Elsa and Jodi also don't wanna help Phoebe wash clean and clean the floor, but the floor must be washed clean, so no way Elsa and Jodi just can go to call Mary to clean the floor, also must be tired of Mary to help Phoebe.

Dinner time

Everybody has back, total 16 people. Before start the dinner, Britney says

Britney: I really can not stand them both anymore, especially Phoebe. Last time poured on Fiona, this time she did again.

John: Britney, don't angry, remember, you are pregnant, and also them both unworthy to make you for them both angry.

Elsa: I really not supposed to want you(Fiona) calmly to treat them both, especially Phoebe. Jodi, you are really right, this time I am wrong, Phoebe we must force her.

Jodi: No matter, do you really think I care both of us each other right or wrong? We're sisters.

Britton: Poured the fresh milk on Fiona's body, and then urinated on the floor, tired of Mary to helped Phoebe clean again.

Judy: Need we call our housekeeper come here to help her(Mary)?

Wendy: Thanks, but your housekeeper still want to work your home, not convenient.

Tony: Actually, these few days I and Wendy were discussing about Phoebe and Philip, and we already made decision.

Wendy: We decided next January will send them both to mental hospital.

Everyone: What?

Britton: Did dad mom you both consider it?

Tony: We already considered so clearly.

Wendy: Unless have miracle, or else this year will be them both final year of live here.

Judy: You know, if you guys(Tony & Wendy) send them both to mental hospital, Phoebe and Philip will hard ever to come back.

David: Really must send them both to mental hospital?

Jodi: Although I often said someday them both will live mental hospital, but I really do not wish.

Theodore: Yeah, older brother(Tony), if you worried Phoebe and Philip come to bother Alice and Aaron, then just don't let them both see Alice and Aaron.

Cathy: Not necessarily really want send them both to mental hospital, if you want, I can help you guys take care them both.

Elsa: Them both are very annoying though, but them both always Bishop, besides Phoebe just almost age 6 and Philip just almost age 4.

Jake: Do not need so pessimistic, maybe someday them both can hold the urinate and stool to bathroom, can eat and drink by themselves and even can speak.

Britton: Yeah, although them both make me sick, but them both always my little siblings.

Fiona: If dad mom help nobody take care them both, I can promise I will always take care Phoebe and Philip, anyway take care them both already was my habit.

Danny: I also can help, if Fiona and all of you guys so busy, I can do everything, anyway help Phoebe and Philip for me no difficult at all.

Britney: Dad mom, I know you both(Tony and Wendy) are do for me, because of me, make dad mom you both must send Phoebe and Philip to mental hospital, then I rather do not.

Tony: Thanks for everyone said good words for Phoebe and Philip, but we already decided, and we also don't want this result, but really no way. Instead, Danny, take care them both you must be feel so tired, you read university, definitely have so much homework or things to do.

Wendy: Also not because Alice and Aaron, is this home can't accommodate Phoebe and Philip anymore, and we have no enough time to take care them both.

Fiona: I can take care them both.

Wendy: You(Fiona) just said, when big sister(Britney) born the child, you will be first timing to help your big sister to take care your upcoming nephew or niece.

Tony: All in all, send Phoebe and Philip to mental hospital we already decided, and we consider the decision made after making clear.

Wendy: Don't say it, come, let's start dinner.

Then everybody begins the dinner, didn't say anymore, because they know already can not persuade Tony and Wendy.

Middle of the night – 1 am

Wright home

At living room, Jodi wakes up and goes to drinking the water. When Jodi is drinking, Jodi sees Elsa is also drinking the water, and Elsa is sitting in living room sofa. Jodi is go to asking Elsa

Jodi: Elsa, now is 1am, why are you not sleeping?

Elsa: Jodi…. I just want to drink water.

Then Jodi is sitting.

Jodi: Morning we have to go to work, quickly drink and then back to room sleep.

Elsa: I'm just thinking, if haven't miracle, Phoebe and Philip will be sent to mental hospital, and won't be come back anymore.

Jodi: It must look the god, heaven want to give them both a miracle, if not, also no way.

Elsa: In fact uncle, auntie, Britton, Britney and Fiona, a family of five, already was happiest, but why Phoebe came to this world, because she, made everyone of her family only have sad, especially Britney.

Jodi: Although Britton, Britney and Fiona have the little sister(Phoebe) like that, Phoebe made Bishop unhappiness, but now Bishop have us, we'll make Bishop happiness, better happiest.

Elsa: You and John, make Britton and Britney happy, I and your(Jodi) big brother's(Jake) wife.

Jodi: But until Britton, John, Britney and me(Jodi) get married, we will be a family, we three are sisters-in-law.

Elsa: You're right. Besides, if Phoebe and Philip really worth, we do not to do anything, them both also can stay but if Phoebe and Philip really not worth, even how much we do, someday them both also gonna be sent to mental hospital.

Jodi: Then, you also said it. Come, smile, Elsa.

Then Elsa smiles, and Jodi says

Jodi: Back to room sleep now, morning we have to go to work, and you are professor, want to teach the university students, and also Jake doesn't have you on his side, he'll be wake up, can't sleep for well.

Elsa: Yes, I know. I back to room sleep, good night, Jodi.

Jodi: Good night, Elsa.

Next day, St. Louis, MO – Night

Peterson parent home

Danielle, Hillary, Jenna and Richard just finished the part of the project, but they still have two must step want to finish. Lance and Candace are in upstairs Scarlet and Scott room, they are scolding Scarlet and Scott and also give them some lessons, but Scarlet and Scott haven't even listened anything, while Candace is holding the rattan, and them both are crying. Jacoby and Jen are back, Evan, Emma, Jim and Rachel have also come, Jim comes to look for Jenna and Rachel comes to take Richard home. They are walking to upstairs, want to Jacoby's room, walk through Scarlet and Scott room, and they see Lance and Candace are punishing Scarlet and Scott, but them both are just sitting on the floor and yelling 'Ice cream..soda..' Then Jen says

Jen: Do not worry about them both, always just like this.

Jim: What they have done wrong of this time?

Jacoby: Bully housekeeper.

And they are inside the room of Jacoby, and Jim asks

Jim: The last time I asked, do they have a reply?

Jacoby: We haven't asked yet, but don't worry, we will ask.

Evan: Did not you have attended the wedding?

Jim: I had, my uncle and aunt wedding.

Jen: What about you, Rachel?

Rachel: I haven't been to the wedding, my parents did, participated their friend's wedding, but dad mom just brought Richard, wanted me to stay home to take care Randal.

Emma: You guys have seen Bishop, but Rachel you haven't seen Bishop, why you are so want to participate their wedding?

Rachel: Anyway I already saw them at television, and I really wanna.

Meanwhile in downstairs, Tucker didn't come today, Richard is playing with Hill and Logan. Danielle, Hillary and Jenna are looking three of them, and Danielle asks

Danielle: Hillary, it seems Hill and Logan seem to really like Richard.

Jenna: Yeah, just Richard comes here, Hill and Logan always look for Richard play with them.

Hillary: How I know, but if they happy, I wouldn't stop them, although Richard is no so good, but at least he is not bad, moreover his big sister S. Rachel is good.

Jenna: I don't know S. Rachel and Richard, who is smarter, but I know S. Rachel is definitely mature than Richard, better than him.

Danielle: Of course, otherwise your(Jenna) big brother absolutely not gonna crush on S. Rachel.

Hillary: My big cousin brother and sister are about to get married, in fact I can't wait.

Back to this side

Rachel: That time I came here, was Hillary's little brother Hill's birthday? But why all of you didn't make the birthday party for Hill?

Jen: Actually that time we had no idea January 27th is Hill birthday.

Jacoby: Because Hillary and Hill's mother didn't even care, not even once.

Jen: I don't know whether Hill doesn't know or forget, but for Hillary, no matter her birthday or Hill birthday, Hillary won't care.

Jacoby: Hillary said safely through each other just fine.

Jim: Fortunately Hillary met my little sister Jenna.

Emma: And Danielle also.

Evan: Britton and Britney are about to get married, looks Hillary she is so excited, can't wait.

Jen: Because Britton and Britney are Hillary's big cousin brother and sister.

Rachel: Anyway, tell me the first time if they reply.

Jen: Know it.

Jim: But Rachel, your parents will let you flight to the Kansas City to participate the wedding?

Rachel: I sure my parents will let me, besides that week is school holiday.

Jim: I already asked my parents, they said will let us. Remember, I, Josh, Jenna and Jillian, 4 people.

Rachel: I, myself.

Jacoby: Do not worry, next Monday or Tuesday we can give you both(Jim & Rachel) the answer.

Hathaway home, night

After dinner, Donald and Laci already back to the room to rest, few hours ago Dylan and Emmy were bothering their parents Douglas and Karen, asked parents bring them both to Peterson parent home meet with Scarlet and Scott, but Douglas disallowed, so them both were crying, made Douglas so angry, and now them both are in room playing the toys with each other. Emily was failed the exam, made Douglas so angry, so Douglas confiscated her mobile phone/smartphone, wants Emily study hard. Although Emily begged Douglas, but Douglas won't give back her mobile phone/smartphone, until next time Emily pass the exam. Originally after dinner, Dalton and Lexi want back to room with their children, but Courtney is still do not want to sleep, now Courtney is crawling the living room again, and Chris is following every step of Courtney, so Dalton and Lexi are trying to make them both exhausted, to coax them both to sleep. Few hours ago, Chris was bothering Lexi wants to meet with Logan, but Lexi just perfunctory him, although Chris doesn't know, but he can't meet Logan, so Chris was crying. Devon and Eden are in living room, talking about something with their parents Douglas and Karen. And Devon asked

Devon: Mom dad, why recently we didn't go to Peterson home visit?

Douglas: If nothing else, we better don't go to bother Peterson family.

Eden: What bother, we go to visit, is for us, also for Peterson.

Douglas: You two are just want to see Jacoby and Jen, right?

Eden: Dad, do you know I crush on Jacoby already so many years, but now that girl has stolen from my side. Because she(Emma) is best friend of Jen, so she just can talk love with Jacoby. If Jen willing be friend with me, Jacoby already belongs to mine.

Douglas: Eden, just give up, our Hathaway family and Peterson family can not be a family, and also Jacoby and Jen wouldn't love you two, even crush on you two.

Devon: Why can not be, of course Jen can be my wife, Jacoby can be husband of Eden. If more better, maybe future Dylan and Emmy will marry with little sister and brother of Jacoby and Jen.

Eden: Right, dad.

Douglas: You two absolutely were nonsense. Jacoby already has girlfriend and Jen also already has boyfriend.

Karen: Besides, we do not want Dylan and Emmy always hang with those two idiot kids(Scarlet & Scott), make Dylan and Emmy worse.

Douglas: Let's face it as early as possible. All in all, Hathaway family and Peterson family are just business relationship, won't have family relationship.

Devon & Eden: Dad.. Mom, help us say something good to dad.

Karen: Devon, Eden, why you two have to choose Jacoby and Jen not?

Douglas: Later I will introduce some my old friends son and daughter to you two.

Karen: You two go to help your big brother(Dalton) and Lexi to coax Chris and Courtney sleep.

Then Douglas and Karen are back to room, Devon and Eden just listened parents, they are go to help Dalton and Lexi to coaxing Chris and Courtney, but Devon and Eden feel so helpless, because parents also not supported both of them pursue Jacoby and Jen.

Next day, Amity Park

Fenton Works, Afternoon

Jack and Maddie are working in kitchen, Jazz and Sam are talking about

Jazz: Unexpectedly, convinced Tucker also didn't use.

Sam: Because that foxy is Tucker's girlfriend cousin sister.

Jazz: Now Tucker already wouldn't help us, better think some useful plan.

Sam: 2 weeks later, is Valentine's Day, even I don't have Valentine's Day with Danny, that foxy also do not expect.

Jazz: Don't worry, Sam you and Danny are true love, you(Sam) and Danny have gone through so much, that girl can't even compare with you.

Sam: We just have two persons, but that foxy have so many people support her, how we can take back Danny from their side?

Jazz: Before so difficult, but now day help me too, should say help us too, that foxy big sister already pregnant, so that foxy big sister won't have so much power to face-off with us, unless she wants abortion on her.

Sam: Great, then next week we flight to Missouri, try to negotiate with them, but also….

Jazz: We make Danny to listen to what we say, don't let that foxy and those cheap families have chance.

Sam: Just do it.

Jazz: Let's go lunch.

Sam: Sure, my future sister-in-law.

3 days later, Monday

Kansas City, MO – Evening

Edwards home

Anna, Anne and Allen intended want go to Wright home for John's birthday, while Billy and Bailee are still sleeping, Darci is watching them both, about few minutes later them both will wake up, Alex is on the way back home. When Anna, Anne and Allen ready walk out of door, Samuel stops three of them and ask them

Samuel: Where are you three want go to?

Anna: Dad, we want go to Wright house, today is John's birthday.

Samuel: Do they have invited three of you?

Anne: We do not need to be invited, dad.

Samuel: Since Wright family never invited us, then we should not go to.

Anna: Dad, how to say, before John was my classmate, attend the classmate's birthday, it is also reasonable.

Anne: Yeah, dad.

Allen: I must to meet Fiona.

Samuel: Anna, Anne, forget it, no matter Bishop or Wright, with us Edwards family, we won't be a family.

Anna: Why we won't? Dad, just think about it, if I and Britton marry, then Bishop and our family will be a family.

Anne: And also if I and John marry, then Bishop, Wright and our family will be a family, why dad you always not support us?

Samuel: Is not I do not want support you guys, is Bishop and Wright families dislike you guys, our family. Forget it, tonight nobody can leave this home. Now is dinner time, you three go to upstairs call your grandpa, grandma, mom, Alan and Amy come to downstairs, we're ready for dinner.

Then Samuel walks to kitchen, because Samuel doesn't support three of them, so three of them are so helpess.

Wright home

Today is John's birthday, Wright already invited all of their relatives. Except Kelvin, because Kelvin will host the show tonight, so Kelvin couldn't come. Inside the home, about 34 people, 33 people celebrate birthday for John. Theodore, Cathy and their children still not come yet, but they are coming, also bringing the birthday cake and other 4 cakes to here. Jake and John are still not back yet, 10-15 minutes later they will back to home. Now Danny with Fiona, Britton, Britney, Jodi and Elsa are in Jodi's room, they are talking about the wedding. And Elsa says

Elsa: Dad mom still have not told me yet which day they come, but dad, mom, big brother(Evan) and Emma will stay at my uncle and aunt home, our previous house.

Britton: I will make the small bed on the floor for let Jacoby sleep.

Britney: And Jennifer with me sleep in the same room. As for Jen's new best friend and Watson siblings, they mean they already booked the hotel. The invitation cards, when they come, Jodi you remember give them.

Jodi: OK no problem.

Fiona: Danielle and Hillary can sleep with me in the same room, no problem, anyway last time I also shared the room with Danielle and Hillary.

Danny: I don't wanna Tucker spend his money to book the hotel. If you both(Britton & Britney) willing, can let Tucker stay at your home few days, I will share my room with Tucker.

Britton: Of course can, anyway let Tucker stay at our home few days, he also can hang out with you, you(Danny) and Tucker get more time to gathering.

Danny: Thanks.

Britney: We're own people.

Jodi: I decide to named our wedding 'Wedding of siblings', how do you guys feel?

Britton: Very good, I love it.

Elsa: This wedding call Wedding of siblings, means the siblings have big brother, big sister, little brother and little sister.

Danny: Big brother married with big sister….

Fiona: And little brother married with little sister.

Britney: Good name.

In the living room

Duncan and Ronald are chatting, Nate and Maggie are chatting, while Mike and Nicole are in their side. Matt, Max and Meg are drawing and painting, George is playing with Nick and Neil, Georgene and Georgia are playing with Georgie. Although Georgie is playing with her big sisters, but Georgie has already can't wait want to eat the cake. Pamela, Jessica and Lara are sitting on the sofa and chatting, and Pamela says

Pamela: Although they are obedient, but I can't even rest assured. Matt, Max and Meg always drawing and painting, especially Meg, don't let Meg draw few minutes, Meg would yell or scream.

Lara: How about your sons Matt and Max?

Pamela: Both of them, always just favoritism on Meg. Like Meg wants play with Maggie, but Mike doesn't want to let, if Meg not happy, Matt and Max would scold Mike, and then Mike would cry.

Jessica: George, he wished the fifth child is a baby boy, but if I born the baby is fourth daughter, I can know George will be so disappointed.

Lara: Anyway if really fourth daughter, George just disappoint few days, few days later George will not care anymore and fond of her little sister.

Pamela: Speaking about little sister, how about Georgie?

Jessica: When Georgie heard John's birthday, and know we would come, Georgie so excited, because she knows the birthday definitely have cakes, but this time I won't let Georgie eat so much cake, lest after back to home, Georgie stool again because eat too much cakes.

Pamela: How about you, Lara, want to work also take care four children, it must not be easy.

Lara: If haven't you(Pamela) and Cathy, I didn't know who is gonna help me to take care Nicole when Nate, Nick and Neil at school. Lucky have you(Pamela) and Cathy, help me take care Nicole when the time Ronald and I work.

Pamela: Anyway my responsible is take care my children and clean the house, plus Nicole I also OK, also Nicole can play with Mike, both of them are same age.

Lara: Nicole is person most afraid of the most do not like lonely, she can't be alone. Moreover, it is impossible for let Nicole alone at home, she just 14 months big, can't take care herself. My children of most I worry is Nicole.

Jessica: After I born Geoffrey or Georgette, I will help you take care Nicole too.

Lara: Thanks, I'm so nice to meet you guys. It's a pity, you couldn't participate the wedding.

Pamela: Or I go to find Kelvin to discuss let you participate.

Jessica: Thanks, but no need, my fetus already 7 months big. It's okay, at least I can stay here or Bishop home, help you guys to watching the babies, also housekeepers will take care me, needn't worry me.

Pamela: Theodore and Cathy are back, I go to help them get the cakes in.

Lara: I'm too, rest for few minutes, make the fetus more comfortable.

Theodore, Cathy, Alice and Aaron are back, Pamela and Lara go to help them get the cakes in.

Just moments ago Jake and John were back, so everybody starts to celebrate birthday for John. First, everybody says to John 'Happy Birthday, John.' Then John says

John: Thanks you very much, in fact I already age 25, don't need to do party for me.

David: Of course must, why not. Before your(John) dad mom us were so busy of working, often flight overseas for talk business.

Judy: Your previous birthday, we had no time can gather with you, John. But now, we already solved the overseas business, just we still have much busy in this city, but at least can everyday see my all three children.

Jodi: Before I was flight attendant, always did not at home. But now, John, I will be always do on your side, because you're my little brother, even you have own marriage with Britney, but we still can meet each other everyday.

Jake: Although we work so busy, but at least when night, we can be together for dinner and chat.

Elsa: Before we were classmates, also best friends, we all just could see each other at school, less time hang out. But now, we are living together, so we all can meet with each other everyday.

John: Britney, do you have anything to say to me?

Britney: I….

Britton: Britney, you definitely have a lot of words to say, right?

Fiona: Just say it, big sister(Britney)?

Then everyone is encourage Britney speaks out, so Britney says

Britney: You know, we know each other at the age of 11, at that time I didn't like you at all, didn't want to friend with you.

John: I know, because at that time I went to your side and said you so pretty.

Britney: But Britton did to friend with you. 2 years later, we became friends, probably at that time I already fell in love on you, but that time I was still not guessed. Anyway, before we did so many things. I wanna say, thanks, John, thanks you've been waiting for me. I used to be selfish, never thought of your feelings, but you still have been waiting for me, I am very grateful to you for waiting for me.

John: I know, I understand how much troublesome Phoebe and Philip have given to you and your family. I always told myself, as long as you're still single, I wouldn't give up, until you have boyfriend, a man really love you, will give you the best treatment.

Britney: And this man is you, John.

Jodi: Make a wish, John.

Jake: But you must say out your wish to everyone, John.

John: OK. My birthday wish is…. Is Britney, Valentine's Day, I wish you(Britney) can agree, spend your time and dinner with me.

Then everyone calls Britney to accept his(John) birthday wish, and Britney says

Britney: This birthday wish you(John) can recover it, because just if you ask me, I will accept. So now, I am officially accepted.

Then everybody cheer for John and Britney, and Britney says

Britney: Your wish can use for more useful place, think about it.

John: My birthday wish, I keep it first, but someday I will use it, hope you(Britney) don't refuse.

Britney: I will not refuse it.

John: OK, everyone, let's eat the cakes.

David: Wait, I and Judy have something want to discuss it.

Judy: After married, you six guys(Britton, Britney, Jake, Jodi, John and Elsa) how to allocate where to live with whom?

Jake: Of course I and Elsa will stay, live with you both, my dad mom.

Elsa: Of course I and Jake are living here, Jake and I want live with you both, absolutely not separated.

Britton: I have planned to marry after, I will move back with dad mom(Tony & Wendy) you both.

Jodi: Not only Britton and I can live with uncle and auntie(Tony & Wendy), I should call father and mother, also we can see my dad mom(David & Judy) everyday.

Tony: I so glad Britton you can move back and live with us.

Wendy: But Britton move back, you both(John & Britney) married, how about of that house?

Britney: I don't know, maybe sell, rent out and keep.

Danny: Although you both(Britton & Britney) will move out, but still have me, or that house can rent to me.

Britton: How can we charge your money, Danny?

Britney: Or you also move back with us, then more convenient, you can see Fiona everyday.

Jake: Also can dating at home.

Jodi: That's good idea.

Danny: I need to think about it, because….

David: Our right side house still nobody is live, otherwise John and Britney, after married you both can move into our right side house.

Judy: Anyway when your(John & Britney) child and our grandchild also have room, but there are several rooms available.

Britney: We move into right side house, but now just only I and John, also auntie Judy you said have several rooms available.

Judy: So Britney, for John, his(John) big brother, Jake and Elsa are living with us, big sister, Jodi and Britton will live with Tony and Wendy, so only John, but Britney, you can choose any family member to live with you at same house, your choice.

Britney: Really? If does, my choice is I choose Fiona and Danny to live with us at same house. Dad mom, can you guys let Fiona and Danny to live with John and I?

Tony: Since that's your choice, we will make it come true. But first, I and your mom(Wendy) must know whether Fiona and Danny are willing.

Wendy: How? Fiona, Danny, are you both(Danny & Fiona) are willing to live with John and Britney at the same house?

Fiona: Since dad mom you both did not object, then I am so appreciated dad mom let me to live with big sister, so I do. (Fiona goes to hugging Britney.)

Tony: How about you, Danny?

Danny: Since Fiona is willing to live with John and Britney, in fact only I live alone at home, I really feel so bored. Well, I do, I live with you three(John, Britney and Fiona).

David: Great.

John: It is better now to eat the cakes, everyone looking Georgie, she already can't wait.

Judy: Then fine, let's eat the cakes.

Tony: John, every cake can cut to 8 pieces.

Wendy: And the birthday cake, you can decide you want to give whom to eat, 7 people.

Theodore: Let you cut.

And John decides the birthday cake give himself, Britney, Jake, Jodi, Britton, Elsa, Danny and Fiona. Other 26 people are eating the cakes, because Britney and Jessica are pregnant women, so they just drink boiled water, also have some people drink soda and some people drink champagne or other beverages. After the cakes have eaten by everyone, Georgie has eaten two pieces of cakes, but Georgie still isn't satisfied, but Jessica disallows Georgie eat the cake anymore, so Georgie starts of crying, and some people go to coax Georgie to stop crying. Finally, Georgie stops of crying, and also Kelvin has come to take his family home, Kelvin just get off of car and greet everybody, then Kelvin, Jessica and their children have gone home. And then everybody has left, included Theodore and Cathy already brought Alice and Aaron together back home while the house just next side. With they have back home, just Danny, Bishop and Wright families are here, and they ask Britney 'Do Britney think she has a bit of fat, but only 7 weeks pregnant, and Britney answers because now she is pregnant, so she eats a lot of food, but Britney calls all of them do not worry, all the food Britney has eaten is good for pregnant woman, also fetus/baby. After they've asked, Danny with Britton and Britney have back their home, also Tony, Wendy and Fiona have back home while the house just next side, and Wright family and Elsa have back to their own room.

Next day, St. Louis, MO – Night

Peterson parent home

After dinner, Lance and Candace go to upstairs and take Scarlet and Scott to the bathroom to showering, because them both are so stinky. While Lance and Candace are helping them both shower, Scarlet and Scott are crying loudly while showering, but nobody's care.

In the living room, Jacoby, Jen, Danielle, Hillary and Leighton are talking about, Hill and Logan have been slept. Jacoby and Jen ask

Jacoby: What's the funny thing today?

Jen: Have something to share with both of us?

Danielle: Nothing, but only Richard already knew about the wedding.

Hillary: Actually he knows about this also needn't care, originally I thought was.

Danielle: But who knows, Richard said he wants to attend the wedding, still asked us and Jenna where the wedding is held.

Jacoby: Did you have tell him(Richard) where?

Hillary: We told Richard, wedding held at Kansas City, but he(Richard) said….

Danielle: Help him buy the passenger ticket and bring him to go, also ask how much money, he will give.

Hillary: We asked him(Richard), why he must want to participate the wedding, but he said his parents too busy, no time for family vacation, he just could be hung out with his friends.

Danielle: Richard also said, if we want him to do what we want, he will do, just bring him to KC attend the wedding.

Jen: Then did you guys have want him to do what?

Hillary: We just called Richard to ask his big sister, look S. Rachel allow Richard?

Jen: I think Rachel won't let Richard to follow her with us to participate the wedding.

Jacoby: How about you, Leighton?

Leighton: Also nothing, just Randal, I and Jillian did not mention about the wedding, lest Randal hear it. But Randal is so happy in school, because he didn't see Scarlet, Randal still said better Scarlet won't be return to school anymore, and Randal said more better is Dylan same with Scarlet.

Jacoby: Dylan, that Hathaway's most little son.

Leighton: I passed his(Dylan) class, saw him always asked, where's Scarlet, why she so long didn't come to school.

Jen: Next month Scarlet will return to school, but even Scarlet return, she also learn for nothing.

Jacoby: If wasn't our family help the school before, Scarlet would be kicked out of school already.

Jen: But Scarlet never cherishes, and Scott also.

Jacoby: Lucky as the school have you, Leighton, otherwise if the school just have the students like Scarlet or Scott, school will be done, finished it.

Jen: Almost time, you both(Hillary & Leighton) should back to the room to sleep.

Jacoby: Yeah, I, Jen and Danielle back home first.

Danielle: Bye, Hillary, see you tomorrow at school.

Then Danielle with Jacoby and Jen have back home, Hillary and Leighton back to their own room.

Tate home – Night

After dinner, Randal goes to the living room to watch the television, but his father(Michael Raymond Tate, T. Supermarket boss) does not let Randal to watch the TV, then mother(Helen Susan Jones, employee) has come, Randal sees mom and he says

Randal: Mom, dad doesn't want let me watch TV.

Michael: Because tomorrow you still have go to school, so you must sleep early.

Randal: Mom….

Helen: Be good boy, listen of your dad words.

Then Randal turns off the television, he stands up and he 'Humph' and walks away and mean 'Dad mom just be fond of big brother, don't fond big sister and me.' When he has walked away, Michael says

Michael: You look at him(Randal), we just don't want him to sleep late, he(Randal) 'Humph' us. Rachel really spoiled Randal.

Helen: Is you spoiled Richard.

Then Helen is walking back to room and Michael follows.

Room of Rachel

Rachel ready to sleep, but Richard knocks Rachel's room door ask for come in, so Rachel lets Richard come inside, and Rachel asks

Rachel: Is there anything else? If you come in purpose is want to talk about the wedding, then I already told you, 'No' is my answer.

Richard: But I want to attend the wedding, why don't you let me?

Rachel: You're talking about it, why I wanna let you to follow me?

Richard: I'm your little brother, you are my big sister, you should fond of me.

Rachel: Then do you have fond of me, or Randal? You don't. Always relied on dad, because dad so fond of you, so you want anything, dad would give you, but I'm not dad.

Richard: If you don't let me, then I go to tell dad.

Rachel: Then you just go tell dad, I don't care. Now, get outta of my room, tomorrow still have to send you(Richard) and Randal to school.

Richard: I'm not leaving your room, unless you promise me.

Rachel: No matter, I get you out.

Then Rachel pulls Richard out of her room and then Rachel walks back to her room and locks the door. Richard knocks and begs Rachel, but Rachel just ignores him.

2 days later

Amity Park – Afternoon

Fenton Works

After school, Jazz and Sam back to Fenton Works. In the Fenton Works, Sam tells Jazz..

Sam: So sorry, tomorrow I can't go with you.

Jazz: Why, what happened?

Sam: Nothing, just tomorrow my mom and dad's friend will come to my home visit, my mom dad told me don't go anywhere.

Jazz: Why didn't you tell your parents about this?

Sam: I already told them, but my mom dad said, if I ain't stay at home, I will be locked inside the room. I already tried to persuade my mom dad to let me go with you, but they refused, and called me as fast as possible to give up Danny.

Jazz: How do you think?

Sam: Of course impossible, Danny is my true love, will always be.

Jazz: I support you. Anyway not so convenient, or else we change to next week, anyway 20th will begin the school holiday.

Sam: Alright, it is so decided. I just worry about, if Danny stays there long, he will be more controlled by that foxy and her cheap family.

Jazz: Don't worry, before so many difficult things, you(Sam) and Danny have been spent, moreover is just the foxy came out to sabotage, what is this, right?

Sam: Right, yeah, absolutely I will not be lose to that foxy..

Jazz: And also you(Sam) and I, we will not be lose to that cheap family, instead we will let Danny back to our side.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Tate home

After dinner, Tate family is talking about Richard's request. And Michael says

Michael: Rachel, I don't get it, why you are not willing to let Richard follow you to attend the wedding, what's the reason?

Rachel: There is no reason, purely I do not want to. Just like last time you(Michael) and mom brought Richard to wedding but didn't bring I and Randal, even you didn't ask us want to go with you guys or not.

Helen: Although I feel you(Rachel) are right, but we also want Richard not always just at St. Louis, I and your dad so busy, no time for family vacation, but this time Rachel, you have opportunity flight to Kansas City, I and your dad we wish you can bring Richard too.

Michael: Anyway, we are paying money, air passenger tickets, hotel and others, all the expenses I and your mom will give. I know you are not happy because I didn't ask and bring you(Rachel) and Randal to attend the wedding, count I wrong. Or else, if you bring Richard too, I and your mom also let you bring Randal too, just you willing to bring Richard with you flight to Kansas City to attend the wedding.

Randal: I agree, or else big sister you bring me too.

Richard: Please, I really wanna.

Rachel: Fine, I can go to ask Jen to take another 2 invitation cards, but I have a condition.

Richard: OK, I promise, what's the condition big sister(Rachel) want?

Rachel: So simple, next Sunday is your birthday, right..

Richard: Yeah, and then..

Rachel: I don't wanna you invite your those friends come to your birthday party, but you can invite the good students like Hillary, Danielle and Jenna. If I see your those friends, then you do not expect can attend the wedding.

Richard: But I already invited my friends, if I withdraw it, I worry my friends no longer be friends with me.

Rachel: That's more better, decision is on you, look what is your decision. Randal, come.

Then Randal follows Rachel walk to upstairs, Rachel accompanies Randal to play for few minutes. Then Richard says

Richard: Dad, help me persuade big sister, I want to attend the wedding also want my friends.

Michael: Richard, if I am you, I will choose your(Richard) big sister suggestion.

After Helen listened Michael answered Richard, Helen feels so surprised, then Michael and Helen walk back to their room. Finally, Richard makes the decision, he decides to accept Rachel's suggestion, Richard wouldn't invite his friends, he will invite the students like Hillary, Danielle and Jenna. After Rachel heard Richard's answer, Rachel feels so glad, also Rachel wishes Jim likes/loves her, although Jim is Rachel's classmate also best friend, but Rachel wishes Jim is her boyfriend, and Rachel hopes this day will be come.

End Of Part 2

The End


End file.
